Unforgettable
by Kathysweet
Summary: Unable to forget the stranger he met one faithful night, Shizuo is haunted by his own thoughts. Thinking he would never see him again, he shocked to come across him in the one place he never thought he would.


**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy). Explicit content, swearing, and switching roles (meaning: Izuo and Shizaya)**

* * *

_Shizuo bit his lip, trying his best to keep himself from producing any type of sound._

_The hands on his hips gripped him harder and pulled him back to the body behind him. The slap of skin became almost painfully loud, as the dark-haired male thrust himself with enough force that almost made Shizuo hit the head-board in front of him._

_His hands grabbed the sheets underneath him until they turned white, and a part of him knew that by the end of this, the sheets would be ripped and ruined._

_Yet he could care less as the male behind him grunted loudly, thrusting into him, and causing him to tremble in pleasure._

_Wantonly he moaned. _

_No longer able to hold himself from making any noise and the dark-haired male chuckled. A low and hoarsed chuckle that had him shivering._

_"Mmm Enjoying this are we?" the other said amused. _

_Shizuo didn't answer just pushed his hips back, hearing a hitch in the other male's breathing, and he would have smirked at his success of shutting the other up if it hadn't been for the stimulation his prostate got._

_"F-fuck you're squeezing me pretty hard, you must really be enjoying this" the dark-haired male said, his voice strained and breathless._

_Shizuo looked back at the other male, expecting an irritating smirk, but was surprised to see him looking hungrily at him. His ruby eyes shining with a feral hunger that stopped Shizuo from retorting and instead he looked away with a blush._

_He felt ridiculous._

_It was his first time, shouldn't he be hating this?_

_Shizuo thoughts were interrupted when the other male gave another powerful thrust and had him arching his back, while his mouth hung open in a silent scream._

_It was too much, but also not enough._

_He felt so selfish, he wanted more._

_He didn't know this guy yet he had him trembling and a moaning mess. His hips were pushing back while the dark-haired male thrusted forward with a force he was sure others would find to be painful._

_But he wasn't normal, and even though he did feel a slight dull pain with each thrust, it turned him on. Shizuo moans became louder as the male began to thrust faster. Grunts, moans, skin on skin filling the noiseless room and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last._

_His arms gave in and he rested on his elbows, while he brought the pillow to his face and bit it to muffle the moans he could not control._

_Shizuo shivered in delight when the ruby eyed male scraped his teeth against his back, biting as he thrusted into him._

_The pleasure coupled with a bit of pain was too much and when the other male hit his prostate harshly, Shizuo came with a muffled moan. _

_The dark-haired male finished after two more thrust with a grunt, after that he pulled out and laid beside him. Both stayed in their side of the bed, breathing heavily as they came down from the euphoric high they experienced._

_Feeling pleasantly exhausted, Shizuo couldn't keep his eyes open and before he knew it, his eyes closed and slumber took a hold of him._

* * *

Shizuo couldn't forget that night.

It had been three weeks already, but no matter what, if he wasn't keeping his mind busy it would automatically go to that night.

.. And he wasn't sure why.

Other then the fact that it had been his first time with a man, Shizuo didn't understand why he was so fixated on it. It wasn't like he knew the guy.

How could he? When he woke up the next day, he was alone in the hotel room and the only trace left from the ruby eyed man was the money left on the night stand and a note saying "For room payment".

No, "Sorry had work" or even "p.s. My name is..." nothing was left but that small note and money.

Sighing, Shizuo checked his phone to see he had a missed call. Knowing that if he didn't call this person back would lead to more annoyance, Shizuo re-dialed and held the phone to his ear, hearing the irritating ring before his friend finally answered.

"Shizuo?"

"What did you want?" Shizuo asked.

"Ahh Well me and my lovely Celty have great news!"

Shizuo waited for the so-called _great news,_ but it wasn't until he snapped and asked his friend Shinra to spill-it-the-fuck-out did he get an answer.

"Okay, okay calm down. As I was going to say, me and Celty finally set a date~. So we are celebrating this wonderful occasion this Saturday and well we expect you to come"

Shizuo grunted in displeasure.

It wasn't that he was unhappy for them, in fact he was really glad they finally decided to make their relationship an official union, but he just hated gatherings.

Which is why he rarely went to parties and clubs. The thoughts of clubs caused Shizuo to blush, his thoughts reminding him of the stranger of that night.

"Hello Shizuo are you there?" Shinra said as he brought him back to reality, and he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, um what we're you saying," he asked flustered from the memory of that night. Shizuo headed the other male on the other line sigh before asking him once more to attend the gathering. He went on to explain how it was going to be fun and how Celty would be disappointed and this and that.

Not wanting to hear any more nonsense, Shizuo gave in, telling Shinra to shut up already and agreeing to go to the dumb party.

"Great! Well me and Celty will see you on Saturday then"

Grunting a last goodbye, Shizuo ended the call and threw his cell phone on the far end of his bed. Laying on his bed, he closed his eyes and let his mind begin to wonder.

"_Don't you worry about a thing. I'll make sure to make you feel good_" a sultry voice purred in his ear, and Shizuo eyes opened in shock.

Looking around his room, he noticed he was alone and right away he knew that _voice _was a remembrance of that _night._

Feeling exhausted he laid back down his bed, covering his eyes with one of his arms, and groaning at himself for this odd obsession.

Why did he want to see _him _again.

* * *

**Hello! So I'm back with a small new story. I will be updating my other stories, hopefully soon, but I saw this in the kink meme and well all those that have know me I'm weak to good prompts lol. Hopefully you guys enjoy :).**


End file.
